


100 Kinks - Rokino - Romantic evening

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [32]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 32 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: RokinoKink: Romantic evening





	100 Kinks - Rokino - Romantic evening

**Author's Note:**

> Rokino - Romantic evening  
> requested by a dearie who's got lots of love for Rogue and ships involving him <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

It had been a perfect evening. Their date had begun with a dinner and Rogue found himself giving the tiniest of smiles whenever Yukino giggled, the sound and sight warming his heart. After that he had taken her stargazing and her enthusiasm had widened the smile on his face while he might have had ended up looking at her more than actually looking up at the sky that was undeniably beautiful. _But she_ … He had no idea when it had started but she was beyond beautiful and he would do anything to guard that precious smile of hers. 

Now as she was lying beneath him, his bedroom illuminated with candles, it was hard to see the lovely blush that was dusting her cheeks but he could guess it by the way she whispered his name and the sparkle in her brown eyes. It wasn’t an embarrassed blush, it wasn’t one of discomfort. Yukino was experiencing a feeling of warmth she rarely ever did in such a strong way and she wrapped her legs around the dragon slayer while he pressed a tender kiss to her lips and slowly started moving his hips. 

It wasn’t the first time that they became this intimate and every time they did they felt a connection so intense that it was overwhelming both of them. They were good for each other in more ways than one and none of the two could imagine being without this, without the other anymore. 

As the light of the candles flickered, dancing along walls and furniture, occasional moans and grunts of pleasure hang in the air. They were being nothing but tender. Rogue kept his thrusts steady and slow, wanting to savor every single moment, and Yukino wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close, wanting him right there with her. They looked at each other, eyes narrowed with the pleasure they were experiencing and inbetween groans that were becoming heavier they both smiled before pressing their foreheads together. 

“Yukino..” His deep voice rumbled quietly and it was as if she could hear the _‘I love you’_ lingering after her name. _She knew. She could feel it, every time._ And that was truly something precious she would treat for nothing in the world, not now and not at any time in the future because she loved him so so much as well.


End file.
